1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for exhaust gas recirculation [EGR] for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Background Art
The exhaust gas for internal combustion engines is recirculated for various reasons. For example, environmentally harmful nitrous oxides arise in the engine at high combustion temperatures, above all in the case of diesel engines. To reduce the oxides, the combustion temperature must be lowered. For this reason, part of the exhaust gas is added to the combustion air in the partial load region over a return line, whereby the recirculated exhaust gas quantity is regulated by a regulating element. In the majority of cases, the recirculated exhaust gas is added to the combustion air upstream of an intake manifold.